


Landa想要变得可爱

by Zinnia_L



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/F, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_L/pseuds/Zinnia_L
Summary: 泥塑预警，全员性转。尽量对应了读音和意思差不多的女名。意识流写作，不知所云的重度OOC。大概是笨蛋大学生爱情，毕竟社畜没时间搞姬。主554，大乱炖。
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 4





	Landa想要变得可爱

“我说，你到底有没有在听啊？”Georgia的声音提高了八度，音波沿着耳机线在Landa 的耳边炸开。

但是电话的那头仍然没有任何回音。

“Hello？Landa？你还在吗？”

“你那边是掉线了吗？Landa？”

Landa猛地回过神，把视线从眼前的帖子上移开。

“哦，Hi，Georgia，我在。”Landa清了清嗓子，“你刚才说你和Alex怎么了？”

“Alex竟然放了我鸽子，让我在冷风里等了她整整三个小时。”Georgia的声音听起来有点闷闷的，带着点哭腔，Landa甚至能想象出Georgia陷在沙发里低垂着眼睛捧着棉花糖热可可和她打电话的样子，“而她竟然只是发了个信息说她和Pearl临时有个约会，鬼知道她们到底干什么去了。”

Landa把鼠标移到右上角的叉上，看着帖子的标题思考了一会，最后还是决定把它添加到了收藏夹里，随后关掉了浏览器。

“我听Maxine说他们最近要拍什么宣传片。你也知道，RBR总是会有些异想天开的想法。”Landa应和着Georgia的话，随手打开了Steam开始浏览最新的游戏信息，“最近新出了个蒸汽朋克风格的RPG游戏，你要一起玩吗？”

“不了我还是继续捡树枝吧。”Georgia似乎是坐了起来，声音听起来清楚了一点，“我的意思是，RBR不是有Maxine那个荷兰金发小公主吗？”

“大众口味也总有吃腻的时候吧，”Landa的视线停留在了Steam的好友列表上，那个名字显示着在线，“学校里Alex这种风格的还比较少吧。”

“你也不是没见过学校里那些穿橙色衣服的人对于Maxine有多热衷，人家Maxine可是RBR行走的广告牌，哪用得着让Alex去宣传，”Georgia的语气有些不屑，“对了今年的人气大赏你给谁投票了啊？Alex威胁我说要不投给她就和我绝交，嘻嘻，她那个假装生气的样子真的超级可爱！”

Landa猛地回想起了那个不久之前被她放入收藏夹的帖子，帖子上的内容像走马灯一样快速地在她眼前闪过，晃得她头晕目眩。

“不过我猜你应该会和其他人一样选Charlene吧，毕竟每个人都喜欢她，不是吗？”Georgia喋喋不休地说着，“还好人气大赏今年有了新规不允许历届冠军参加，不然Kimi学姐和Seb学姐的人气那么高还真的有点难办。说起来我发给你的那个论坛匿名区的万层高楼你看了没，没想到Nicole学姐赢下人气大赏那年发生了这么多的事情，不过Lewisa姐姐真的好酷啊啊啊啊！啊，听说这次Daniela、Maxine还有Carlota的票数……”

“Alex。”Landa在Georgia说完Carlota的名字之前打断了她的发言，“我和你一样也投给了Alex。”

Landa的咬字很重，以至于让Georgia察觉到了异样。她沉默了一会，似乎是在等着Landa解释什么，可是Landa什么都没说。

“我觉得Alex应该很开心，至少她有了实打实的两票——来自两位坚实粉丝。”Georgia只能硬着头皮继续往下说这个话题，隔着距离的悄无声息让她觉得有些不知所措。

于是电话里又是一大段沉默，接着Georgia轻快地声音传了过来：“哦似乎有人在敲门，我想也许是Alex，那明天见啦。”

“再见。”Landa的声音苍苍白白，不带任何情感。她听着电话那头传来开门的声音，接着是电话挂断之后的忙音。

她按下挂断键，看了一会电脑屏幕上的Steam界面，好友栏里的那个名字依然显示着在线。她点开对话框，对着聊天界面想了一会又点了关闭，重新打开了收藏夹里的那个帖子。

那是一个匿名帖，甚至不是发在学校论坛上的，不知道已经存在了多久。这个帖子看的人不多但楼很高，最近的发帖时间显示的是一个小时前，帖子里面是同一个人的各种各样的照片，穿着校服的，穿着泳衣的，踢球的时候的，参加社团活动的时候的，上课的时候的，参加校外实践的时候的……

Landa继续沉默地看着电脑屏幕，红红白白的光照在她的脸上模糊了表情。她把指针移到了帖子的标题上，跟着指针的移动轻轻地读出声：“Car-lo-ta……”


End file.
